Moments In Time
by Bobthellama5
Summary: Moments in time throughout the lives of James and Lily Potter. Fluff
1. Chapter 1:Fancy

He griped my wrist and pulled me back against him. I could feel him running his hands down my sides to my waist, pushing me back against the wall and leaning in.

"You can't go now," his low voice rumbled in my ear sending a shiver down my spine "not after that."

His warm breath pulsed out over my face, tingling against my slips. I couldn't help it, I whimpered.

"What are you afraid of Evans? You have no reasons left against me; I've changed, all for you. Can't you see that?" his voice became angry at the last part and he pushed us harder against the wall. I closed my lids. I couldn't bear the smoldering look in his warm brown eyes, the flecks of gold making my gut twist. His weight leaned against me, pushing me into the wall, one hand on the small of my back, possessive and protective at the same time.

"Evans..." His gruff voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Why won't you go out with me Evans, give me ONE good reason why."

The silence stretches, every muscle in my body becoming taunt. I'd never wanted him more but I couldn't have him, couldn't be seen around him. He was James Bloody Potter for Merlin's sake, and I was Lily Evans. We couldn't go out...could we?

"Please Lil... one reason...and I'll go" he sounded so defeated, and that, well that just made me want to slap him; he'd fort so hard and we'd finally come this far and he...he was just gonna give up.

I snapped my eyes open and when they met his it felt like sparks flew. But when I saw the desperate look in his face I faltered.

"Y-you c-c-can't..." I was furious at myself for stammering; it was James Potter for Merlin's sake.

But before I could react I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes and he kissed me, pushing his lips hard down on mine. I froze, and then slowly wound my arms around his neck and my fingers though his hair, pulling myself closer to him and mashing my lips against his. One of his hands found it's way to my hair and his fingers entangled themselves in it, his thumb rubbing my neck. His other hand on my back, pulling me closer, both of us fighting to make our two forms one.

His lips were hard and sweet on mine, pushing against me like his life depended on it. We moved together, desperate to become one. Our body's heated and I felt the flush rise in my cheeks and around my waist as his hand slip just under the edge of my shirt and rested on my bare skin, sending tingled everywhere.

When we finally came up for air, panting, I could see the smug expression written all over his stupid handsome face. He leaned his forehead down against mine and whispered in that low voice that made me shiver and over heat all at once

"I knew you fancied me Evans"

"Potter, if you EVER grab me like that again-"

"What? You'll fancy the pants right off me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Peter's Homework

A warm, strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a broad chest. A breath tickled her neck as the guy leaned round and placed a kiss on her check. She felt herself blush at the open display of tinder affection, but aside from relaxing into his embrace she ignored her boyfriend and continued to talk the Ravenclaw boy about the ancient runes homework that was given.

They had been dating now for three months now and she still felt a flush whenever he touched her, though she tried not to show it. A feather light kiss on her neck and she had to struggle not to let out a gasp. She hated that he had this effect on her, but she craved for it all the same.

"Peter wants to know if you can help him with his charms homework tonight?" his deep yet smooth voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"And why isn't Peter asking me himself hmm?" she only just managed to make her own voice teasing instead of a shaky mess.

"Ooh come on Lil, the boy has idolized you for about five years now, three months of talking instead of yelling isn't going to be enough for not to be slightly terrified of you." His voice to, took on teasing tone and his grip on her waist tightened.

"Well, who's fault is that idolizing ay Potter?" she turned in his grip to face him with a smirk on her face. Only to have it falter slightly when she saw how close his face was.

"Guilty" he said so softly it was almost a whisper before he kissed her. She felt a slight zing as his lips touched hers that traveled all over her body and made her lean ever so slightly more into him as her own arms snaked around his neck bringing his head down closer to hers and her hands tangled in his soft hair. His other arm that wasn't holding her waist tightly to him came up and his fingers slid into her hair, tilting her head just right to deepen the kiss

"You can just tell they've been waiting to do that all day, any excuse at all and off they go." Came the snaky words from beside them.

"Oh buzz off Sirius." her voice was barely a mumble as she pulled James's mouth back to hers.

"But what about poor old Harvey here, are you just going to forget him? Or what about Peter? He still anxiously awaits his answer via James owl. Though something tells me he would have been better of sending Remus owl or even a real owl."

"The girl said to shuff off mate." James said but this time Lily pulled back too, she turned a little in James's arms and smiled sheepishly at the Ravenclaw.

"Sorry Harvey, I guess I should go see what Peter needs. See you in class tomorrow!" and with a little wave she gripped James's warm calloused hand, hit Sirius on the back of his head and walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common-room with the boys in tow.


	3. Ice Cube

I watched as an old owl I had only ever seen in the great hall in the mornings flew towards my bedroom widow. I could only hope that Petunia wasn't up yet. Though I doubled it, I had woken up to the early sunrise this morning. I had been watching the stars last night and had forgotten to close my curtains. The early morning sun had slid across my pillow and warmed my face.

One would think that having slept in a dorm room with several other girls that it would take more then the warm sun light to wake me up in the mornings but apparently not. So as I was watching the sun continue to rise I saw this old owl fly towards my house carrying a huge parcel.

The bird reached my window as I opened it up for it. It flaw in and alighted on my bed, and stuck out its foot with a tired look. I hurried to take the parcel off the owl and give it a bowl of water and the remainder of my cereal.

The parcel it turned out contained a glass box, showing within a winter scene with figures skating on what appeared to be a frozen lake, with a family of snowmen on the side, it even had a snow dog.

On closer inspection the scene turned out to be one from my memories. The figures on the lake were miniatures of the Marauders and I along with a few of the girls in my dorm and our year in Hufflepuff.

The snow family was of James, Remus, Peter and myself with Sirius masquerading as our dog (not that anyone else thought it was Sirius).

The scene was from just before we had left for the Christmas Holidays, promising to meet up over the break.

James had yet to ask me out this year but Remus had assured me that he was just waiting for me to feel more at ease with him and his friends. At the time I was not aware that I wanted the assurance but as the year progressed I was glad of it.

There was a note along with the cube, it read, in Sirius's messy hand:

_Lily,_

_James didn't want you to know who sent it, so he decided it would be a good idea to use my owl, seeing as you are very familiar with his from years of fluffy love notes._

_This of coarse meant that I had to send it, as Wingflight hates James. So he left the box on the table this morning without a note and went of to buy everyone else's presents as he realized that he had only made yours. This meant that I am also now set with the task of writing you a note as Jamesie Boy is to busy with his last minute shopping._

_Anyway- Merry Christmas Lily!_

_Hope you're not to board there with all the muggles._

_From The Most Amazing Best Mate A Guy Could Wish For Of Your Anonymous Admirer_

_P.S. Here's some chocolate from me as well - Merry Christmas._


	4. Ramblings

_"Potter!"_

"Yes Lil?"

_"You didn't give me a morning kiss."_

"Sorry babe"

_"That's better."_

* * *

"Evens!"

_"Evens? Who's Evens?"_

"Fine, Potter!"

_"Hmm?"_

"What have you done to all my shirts?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"I don't appear to have any shirts!"

_"Well you just got back from your mission, you can't have unpacked them yet."_

"Exactly, I just got back from a mission, where I had to ware my aura robes. When I left there was a draw fill of clean shirts"

_"Um, well I, arh... I might have worn them all?"_

"Is that a question?"

_"No..."_

"Why?"

_"I missed you. Your the one that married me, you can't expect me to not steal your clothes."_

"But a whole dresser full...?"

* * *

"Potter!"

_"James?"_

"Where's my morning kiss?"

_"You don't deserve one."_

"Oh?"

_"Hmm, your son was up kicking all night and I couldn't sleep."_

"Son?"

_"Yes, he's to energetic to not be a boy."_

"That's wonderful sweetheart."

_"It is isn't it?"_

* * *

_"Potter!"_

"Yes babe?"

_"Why is my son covered in blue gunk?"_

"Um...breakfast gone wrong."

_"What were you doing James?"_

"We might have been trying to cook you a Mother's Day breakfast."

_"Ooh that's sweet, what happened to it?"_

"Um, well Harry got a bit excited and... Let's just say he's going to be one powerful wizard one day."

_"Of coarse he is, he's my son after all."_

"Hey, what about me?"

_"I guess you might have had something to do with it."_

**"If that boy gets anything from you Prongs you can expect many not so social visits to Dumbledore."**

_"Morning Sirius."_

"Shuff off Pads."

* * *

_"James!"_

"What?"

_"Harry's on the roof again!"_

"How does that boy keep getting up there?!"

_"How am I supposed to know? He's your son!"_

"Oh, cause you had nothing to do with it, did you Lil?"

_"Absolutely not. No son of mine would end up on the roof SIX TIMES IN ONE WEEK!"_

"Are you sure about that Lil? Because I'm pretty sure it was you with the big, fat tummy and odd cravings in the middle of the night, not me."

_"Well I think your imagining things."_

"Sure, here you go love, safe and sound back in Mummy's arms. Though I wouldn't do that again if I were you, or you might find that she disowns you."

_"Don't be mean to my baby James."_

"Ha, so he is yours!"

_"Oh, go stick your head in the sand."_


	5. Stay

They were lying on his bed, her head resting on his chest while his fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt. The news was out that the war had officially started and he wanted to keep her as close to him as possible. He had loved her for so long, had finally gotten her to agree to go out with him and now there was some madman out there threatening to take it all away from him. But he would keep her safe, he would not let those madmen get to her, she was going to live a long and happy life, preferably with him but it didn't matter as long as she was safe and happy.

"James?" Her voice was small and scared, she buried her head deeper into his chest and he knew she hated that she sounded weak.

"Hmm?" He moved his hand to her hair, stroking her soft curls and twirling them between his fingers.

"You won't let them take you away from me will you?"

"What to you mean?"

"What if they won't let you see me, because of my blood?" Her voice was even smaller, like she was hiding away from the entire world in his chest.

"That won't happen love, and even if it did, when have the rules ever stopped me?"

"But James-"

"Shush sweetheart," He pulled her closer to him, holding her safely at his side. "I've fought for you for to long to let some silly bigot take you away from me."

"James, I-I'm scared," She shivered and pulled back from him slightly so she could look him in the eye. "What if he wins? What if they hurt my family o-or you?"

He softly brushed his lips to hers, felt her relax a little, almost instantly.

"He won't win babe, he won't ever win. Even if it looks like he has he will never win. Do you know why? Because there will always be people like you and me, who love each other no matter what their blood type is. He will never beat us, I'm going to keep you safe, I'm going to keep us safe, because I love you Lily Evens and I always will."

"I love you too, James."

"Good." He made his voice light, attempting to brighten the mood a little. She sighed softly and he pulled her back down to him, holding her close.

"Stay with me tonight Lil? I need to know your safe." He was slightly ashamed of the waver in his voice but he didn't care. He knew she hadn't been sleeping all that well with events getting worse and worrying about her family. If she had a nightmare he wanted to be there for her, plus he knew he would sleep better himself with her safely in his arms.

"Okay."


	6. Deranged

They had found her on the floor in a classroom, lying on her back staring at the roof and murmuring to herself with the occasional giggle. The desks in the room were messed about like there had been a fight and Lily was not responding to anyone.

They took her to the hospital wing where they confirmed the obvious, that she had been attacked. There was nothing wrong with her body, it had come out unscathed. Her mind however, was a different story. No matter what they did she stared straight up at the sealing unblinking, murmuring nonsense and laughing to herself, they tried everything, but she remained unresponsive.

James didn't know what to feel, he was num all over. He sat there staring at this beautiful girl, his precious Lily and did not feel a thing.

Well that was until a few hours later, when he started to curse himself. He had let this happen, had broken his promise to her, had let her leave his side, out of his sight and she was attacked.

Then came the anger at the people who had done this. His fists clenched and all he wanted to do was find the monsters and tear them limb from limb, but he could not leave Lily's side, not again, so he stayed.

Then of coarse came the crippling grief. He slumped over her bed gripping her hand and cried into her side. What if they didn't find a way to fix this and she never came back, he would never see that sparkle in her eyes again, never have another witty fight or just talk-he would never get to lie and just talk of nothing with her, his Lily-again. What if he lost her?

He looked up at her and whispered "Lily baby you gotta wake up, I can't do this with out you babe, please Lil I need you. You can't leave me, I just got you, I need you to wake up and stay with me, I love you so much Lil, please. I swear I'll never leave your side again, I won't let anyone hurt you, just please, please come back. Come back to me baby." By the end he was fill-out sobbing into her hair.

He knew others would want to visit her; her roommates, and the boys-they would want to check on him too. But they were only allowing one visitor at a time and he could not tear himself away from her. He stayed by her side all day, listening to her soft voice and stroking her hair, till the nurse came and told him he had to go back to his dorm. But even then he refused to go. He stayed slumped by her bed, his head resting on her hand that he still held, well the castle slept.

* * *

The next morning they tried to make him go again but he was having none of that. Apparently her friends were begging to see her, but he would not leave, eventually to get them to leave her alone the nurse let another person in- so that there were two people at a time- on the conditions that no one else stayed and they tried to get James to leave.

Samantha came in first, and ignoring James, sat down on the other side of Lily and began to talk.

"Hey Lil, I know you probably can't hear me but I wanted to tell you that I miss you, that we all miss you. It's only been a day and nothings the same, you have to come back, please Lily, if not for me then for James. The poor guy hasn't left your side sense they found you and it doesn't look like he slept at all last night, he's just sitting there starring at you, holding your hand. He doesn't look like he's eaten either and I think that's their plan, to starve him out of here. It won't work, Sirius is out there waiting his turn to come see you and he has stacks of food with him." She paused and smiled slightly here, thinking of their fellow Gryffindor and how he had been acting like a frantic older brother, desperate to get in and see Lily. He was probably the main reason the nurse had let them in.

"Lil remember that time we were talking about the perfect guy? Well I had my doubts at the beginning but I think James is the perfect guy for you Lily, and you've got to come back to him." She finished and they sat in silence for some time until James managed to chock out a faint "Thanks Sam".

"Potter you really do look awful, maybe you should go have a wash and get some rest," Her voice was soft and gentle, almost like she was coxing a wounded animal out of it's whole. "You know one of us will always be right here and we wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I know you would, but after that great recommendation you just gave me? No, I have to stay and live up to it now." Well that was a shock to them both, was joking and on realizing this he chocked back a sob.

"It's going to be okay James, I'm gonna go let someone else in, bye Lily." She quietly got up and walked out of the room with a worried glance back at James.

* * *

"James," He looked up and saw Sirius walking towards him, a bag over his shoulder. He looked tired and even more scruffy then usual, like he had tried sleeping the night before while still in his uniform, tried being the operative word.

"Sirius," He was almost shocked at how horse his voice was, but looking back at the girl on the bed he realized that really he was the only one who wasn't expecting it.

"There's food and water in the bag, I sagest that you have it now before they confiscate it and continue with their plan of starving you out." Sirius said with a faint smile, hoping to get some sort of positive reaction out of his best mate. Though a "Thanks mate" and a small nod was all he got. "How's she doing?"

"She's the same. What she never gets better Pads? What if she leaves me?" Sirius gave a small sad smile as he saw that his friend's eyes never left Lily's face.

"She's going to get better mate, this is Lily bloody Evans we're talking about. And if she doesn't, then you and me will go out there and make sure that her sacrifice wasn't in vain, we'll go and win this war for her and kill the bastards that ever dared to touch her. We'll be unstoppable."

"Yeah we will, and she'll be proud of us because we'll look out for each other and not do anything unnecessarily stupid until we've won the war for her." Some might have been shocked at this response from James Potter, they would have thought that he was more likely to go and do stupid things in grief. But James had learnt the long way round that things that involved Lily had to be taken seriously and she would not be proud of him for taking stupid risks.

Sirius talked to Lily for a bit after that and then left giving James a pat on the back. He might have been more worried for his friends sanity if it had been anyone but Lily Evans on that bed, she may have been the most important thing in James' life at the moment but she was also a fighter and incredibly stubborn to boot, she would get through this.

The others came and left too, all saying a few words of comfort to James while they talked to Lily, and were mostly ignored by the two permanent occupants of the room.

James stayed steadfastly by Lily's side, never moving unless to reach out to her, murmuring to her now and then, until much, much later when he must have fallen asleep.

He awoke in the dark with a start, peering around and trying to see what had woken him. There was no one but Lily around and no sounds to be heard. Everything was quiet. James was just about to go back to sleep when he realized it was to quiet, Lily had stopped talking to herself.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Merry Christmas all, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
